


My Oh My

by mariadlangelesbm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadlangelesbm/pseuds/mariadlangelesbm
Summary: Osamu no quiere una relación amorosa, y eso se lo deja claro a Keiji; su mejor amigo quien le aconseja que se acueste con Suna quien tampoco busca una relación seria.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	My Oh My

—Dicen que a él le gusta pasar un buen rato.

Se dio la vuelta, observando al chico del que hablaba su mejor amigo. Sonrió de lado tomando un sorbo de su copa.

Cabello marrón oscuro, levemente largo retirado hacia atrás, aunque algunos mechones rebeldes habían caído sobre su frente. Piel mínimamente bronceada, una sonrisa burlona mientras le sacaba la lengua a uno de sus amigos.

Figura bien cuidada, caderas y trasero firme, brazos y piernas trabajados.

Su hermano nunca confiaría en un hombre como él.

Un pendiente largo en su lóbulo derecho, el industrial en su oreja izquierda, el venom en su lengua. Crop top negro de rejilla que mostraba sus pezones perforados (realmente el chico podría tener algún fetiche por las perforaciones o las agujas), shorts vinilo de un rojo furioso que abrazaba sus curvas a la perfección, sus piernas completamente depiladas (parecía que le gustaba cuidarse, o verse bien) y finalmente unas plataformas negras que estilizaban aún más sus largas piernas. En su brazo la chaqueta de cuero negra con la que había entrado un par de horas antes.

Sus miradas se cruzaron mientras todavía analizaba al chico, una sonrisa fue dedicada a él que correspondió con un suave guiño, después se giró en dirección a su amigo para responder.

—Él solo está aquí por una cosa pero, yo también —Akaashi se encogió de hombros mientras rodaba los ojos— Ya sabes que lo que busco, no es amor.

—Lo sé Osamu —dejó la copa sobre la mesa para deslizarse a mi lado— Yo tampoco lo buscaba cuando conocí a Kotaro, y aquí me ves.

—¿Nos vemos mañana por la tarde? —soltó una carcajada.

—¿Crees que te dirá que sí? —sus palabras sonaban como una apuesta para él.

—¿Crees que me dirá que no? —preguntó en respuesta, recibió una sonrisa en cambio y su copa en la cara. Vació su contenido en unos segundos volviendo a dejarla sobre la mesa— Te veo, Keiji.

No se acercó directamente a él, pidió una cuarta copa con su mezcla favorita y le dio un par de tragos mientras observaba los movimientos del castaño en la pista. No fingió sorprenderse cuando fue descubierto por su presa, es más saludó de nuevo al chico con la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado media hora antes, esta vez el guiño fue su respuesta.

Soltó una carcajada dándose de nuevo la vuelta para terminar la bebida, después de eso iría a hablar con Rintarou Suna.

—Hola.

O tal vez no.

—Hola —observó al chico a su lado con una sonrisa— Bonito conjunto.

—¿Te gusta? Pensé que sería demasiado en una fiesta como esta —observó el lugar rápidamente antes de dirigir sus ojos de nuevo a donde estaban antes, su propio cuerpo— Supongo que me equivoqué.

—Todos nos podemos equivocar de vez en cuando, ¿no?

—No suelo equivocarme demasiado —nuestras manos terminaron entrelazadas en algún momento de la conversación— Por cierto, no te he visto en la pista.

—No tenía un bonito acompañante con el que bailar —sus dedos fueron paseándose por mi brazo, leves caricias que hacían de mi estómago una masa revuelta y expectante.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo un baile?

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —alzó su ceja algo consternado pero mordió suavemente su labio inferior y asintió lentamente.

Se fue alejando al mismo tiempo que sujetaba mi mano tirando de ella. Entrando en la pista mientras nuestros cuerpos se juntaban y bailaban al son de la música.

Sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y mis manos en su cadera, que en lugar de sujetarla solo se apoyaban y guiaban el movimiento hipnótico de su cuerpo, casi restregándose contra el mío.

Varias canciones más tarde y la tensión de nuestras miradas y movimientos era casi enloquecedor.

—Si me besas, podría suceder —fue el susurro que dejó a su acompañante quieto en su lugar. Una sonrisa extendiéndose, finalmente su camisa siendo sujetada y arrastrada hacia abajo.

Nuestros labios se unieron primeramente en una caricia tentativa; seguidamente un par de sonrisas socarronas a las que le siguieron un hambre voraz que mantuvo nuestras lenguas en la boca ajena, sus dedos sobre mis hombros apretando de vez en cuando y mis manos sujetando su trasero, sopesándolo de vez en cuando.

Se alejó pocos minutos después con la mirada nublada y el deseo pintado en sus ojos. Asentí con una sonrisa mientras dejaba que tirara de mi brazo y me guiara hasta la salida del local.

—Antes que nada —se dio la vuelta una vez que estuvimos fuera y volvió a tirar de mí hacia abajo. A su altura— ¿Quién de los dos Miya eres? Quiero saber el nombre correcto que debo gemir esta noche.

Sus labios fueron atrapados por los míos, pegando nuestros cuerpos y dejando que se alejara a los pocos segundos con la respiración temblorosa.

—Osamu. Soy Miya Osamu.

—Pensaba que eras el gemelo bueno… —jugó con algunos de los botones de mi camisa con el rostro cabizbajo, mordiendo su labio inferior y finalmente con sus ojos fijos en los míos.

—Juro que siempre he sido el chico bueno de la familia —un pequeño puchero apareció en sus labios que al instante fue borrado en el momento que sujeté sus mejillas con solo una mano obligándolo a mirar directamente hacia mí— Pero esta noche, no lo seré.

Media hora más tarde estábamos en el apartamento compartido que tenía él con sus amigos. Sentado sobre el mostrador de la cocina, su espalda arqueada hacia atrás soltando gemidos mientras mis labios succionaban sus pezones y mi mano tiraba suavemente de su erección con el cierre del pantalón abierto y éste en sus rodillas.

Una última succión antes de dirigirme a su cuello, mi mano libre tirando de su pelo hacia atrás y sus brazos aferrados a mis hombros desnudos clavando de vez en cuando sus uñas.

No se había fijado en la fiesta, pero la sombra de ojos roja, el delineador negro y sus labios brillantes le quedaban bastante bien.

Demonios, ahora quería arruinar su maquillaje, hasta se notaba que usaba máscara de pestañas.

Soltó de nuevo un gemido intentando cerrar sus piernas temblorosas, sus ojos ahora fijos en mi contenían sus lágrimas.

—Llévame a la cama —asentí tomándolo en brazos, sus piernas rodeando mi cuerpo mientras guiaba hacia su cuarto.

Paredes rojas con algunas letras en negro nos recibieron. La cama ancha y llena de almohadas amortiguó su caída cuando lo solté sobre ella. 

Piernas semiflexionadas, apoyándose en sus codos mientras mordía su labio inferior.

—Creo que deberías empezar por aquí —su lengua recorrió el contorno de los belfos mientras mis manos desabrochaban el cinturón y la cremallera de mi propio pantalón.

Gateó hasta llegar al borde y retiró mis manos para continuar él mismo.

Mi mano izquierda se posó sobre su nuca acariciándola, el pulgar recorrió sus labios y finalmente lo succionó unos segundos.

—Parece que eres un buen niño —cerró levemente sus ojos y lamió mi erección, desde la base hasta la punta, finalmente chupó el glande antes de abrir la boca y empezar a introducir mi miembro dentro de ella.

Cerré los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás, la calidez y humedad dentro de él fueron tragándose más cantidad de carne y piel hasta que la punta de su nariz tocó la pelvis.

Gimió de nuevo al sentir la lengua recorriendo la erección desde la base hasta el tronco, la garganta apretando el resto.

Tomó el pelo de su acompañante y tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás sacando otro gemido de los dos.

Apoyó la rodilla sobre la cama y enseguida sus labios fueron reclamados. Se dejó caer con cuidado sobre Rintarou, apresando su cintura y atrayendo su cuerpo más al propio.

Se alejaron después de unos cuantos minutos de sobeteo, besos largos llenos de saliva y más caricias sobre sus miembros.

Rintarou se dio la vuelta unos segundos, revisando en sus cajones hasta sacar lubricante y un condón. Juntó de nuevo sus labios en un beso húmedo colocándose de nuevo sobre él. Sus piernas separadas ya sin ropa, su cuerpo desnudo, un tatuaje en la pelvis recorriendo su cadera y bajando hasta un cuarto de muslo.

Abrió el bote de lubricante dejando caer un buen chorro en su mano y repartir el viscoso líquido por sus dedos. Rozando su entrada con ellos que se contraía por el frío y la expectación.

Besó y mordió el hueso de su cadera mientras empezaba a introducir el primer dedo, lentamente; moviéndolo suave alrededor de su eje para empezar a acostumbrarlo, poco después le añadió un segundo dedo que separó en tijeras dentro de él para continuar con la preparación y finalmente un tercer dedo con el que rozó varias veces su próstata sacándole fuertes gemidos.

En tan solo cinco minutos ya tenía al joven retorciéndose en sus brazos.

Sacó sus dedos paseándolos por la ingle, sus labios besaron la cara interna de los muslos de Rintarou quien volvió a temblar mientras apretaba con fuerza la almohada bajo él.

Se incorporó colocándose el condón tras tirar el envoltorio por la cama, colocó su erección contra la entrada de su amante y entró.

Cálido y resbaladizo como su boca, hasta que sus pelvis se tocaron no dejó de profundizar y una vez alcanzado el fondo inició un vaivén lento al tiempo que sujetaba sus piernas abiertas por las ingles.

Sus gemidos se mezclaban al igual que el sonido de sus pieles chocar o el chapoteo de las penetraciones con el lubricante.

Su culo golpeando su pelvis mientras su espalda se arqueaba, tiraba de su pelo y de vez en cuando golpeaba sus nalgas con fuerza. Gemidos ahogados contra la almoaha y gruñidos acallados sobre la piel expuesta del cuello.

Eran pasadas las seis de la mañana cuando cayeron rendidos por el placer y el cansancio.

Suna despertó sobre la cuatro de la tarde, observando la silueta que se vestía frente a él.

—Nos vemos otro día, Rintarou.

—Yo solo busco una cosa, Osamu.

—Yo también.

Pocos segundos más tarde la puerta de la casa cerrándose le sacó de la sorpresa que habían dejado esas palabras y sonrió.

—Nos veremos de nuevo, Miya Osamu...


End file.
